Toothbrush
by Pizzypop
Summary: .NejiTen. It’s not a big thing, really. It really isn’t. But somehow, I just can’t help but feel happy staring at these toothbrushes. I know I’m stupid.


-- - --

_**I make lots and lots of profit just watching the series and reading the manga (:D). And of course, making this fanfic! NOT. It can only happen in my dreams.**_

-

-

-

-- - --

**Summary: **It's not a big thing, really. It really isn't. But somehow, I just can't help but feel happy staring at these toothbrushes. I know I'm stupid.

**Pairing:** NejiTen

**Note:** No, it isn't _Billet-doux of Cliché's_ sequel or anything related to it. Well, it can be, but…it's not. This is written because of boredom. It's going to be a two-shot, by the way. Just enjoy, anyways!

**POV:** Character; Tenten's POV.

**Additional Credit:** This is a translated version of my Japanese ver. three-shot fic, which is exactly the same (and in Tenten's POV, too): _ハブラシ_. Remember, only the language is different (xD)! Also, this (English ver.) is probably a bit longer than that, but it's the same nonetheless. Please feel free to read it anytime!

-

-

-

-- - --

**Toothbrush**

_1_

_**By Pizzypop**_

-- - --

-

-

-

I've been wondering recently…

I shouldn't be, really but I just couldn't help it. In fact, I do it every time.

It isn't a big thing. It just isn't.

It's stupid, it's a small thing.

But to me? It kind of means a lot.

Don't laugh, just smile, because I know you would feel the same way. Or not.

-

-

-

Really, this isn't a big thing.

It's not any big issue of the day or something.

The thing is, it just can't stop bugging me. It's annoying.

I just can't help it. Something's telling me that it's important. But it's not.

Ok, I don't even know what I'm trying to say.

But then again, what really makes me wonder is that there is _something_ weird with those toothbrushes in front of me.

That…_that_ thing just can't stop bothering me! It's soooo stupid. _That_ thing inside the cup and the one beside mine's.

Want to know what _that_ is? Well, I said it before: It's a toothbrush.

A simple, small, thin, but very important for good hygiene.

I'll give you a hint: It helps clean our teeth.

That's right! A figgin' **toothbrush**.

That's all it is.

A toothbrush is all that invades my poor brain, and I don't even know how to stop it.

Fine. It's not only _a_ toothbrush. It's _toothbrushes_.

Right now, I'm standing right in front of the wash basin. And before me is the mirror, my reflection looking back at me.

Gosh, what's that goofy smile on my face? Just what is that?

But then again I just can't help but admire the pair of toothbrushes in front of me, as the sun rays shone right on them.

I just can't help but think how wonderful they are in my eyes.

No, it's not disgusting. You might think that staring at toothbrushes are just plain stupid, but right now I feel like it's actually heart-warming.

I reached for those toothbrushes, wrapping my fingers around them carefully (each one in a hand), a smile never leaving my face.

I stared at them with a triumphant grin.

Ah, they look _so_ right.

My eyes observed each pair; one a pink one, which is mine and the other a blue one, which is…his.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!

I just can't help it! I think I'm high on sugar right now. Right this very morning. I just can't help it!

My grin widened as I stared some more at the pair of toothbrushes.

Gosh, they just look so…so…so right! So good together.

Now, why am I fantasizing about toothbrushes again? Well, they are simply not any other toothbrushes. Definitely not. No.

Oh gosh, I just can't help it.

But then again…I'm…I'm!

Ugh. I should probably stop acting like a love-struck poodle.

Ok fine. Here's the thing…

I'm…fine, thank you.

No, no, no, no! What can't I just say it?

Fine, I admit. I'm just so giddy right now, in a very good mood, that I just can't think straight anymore!

Because…

Because…!

Because!!

Neji…yes, that's right…and I…

"…Are living together," I murmured with an attempt to stop the overly high-pitched squeal that wants to come out of my mouth.

I probably look retarded right now, with that freaky smile that I just cannot take off of my face!

When I woke up this morning and _tried_ (and succeeded, thankfully) to get off the bed, the very first thing that met me were these toothbrushes. These adorable-looking toothbrushes.

Failing to suppress the squeal that wants to come out, I tried my best letting it out as quiet as possible, my teeth purposely biting my tongue.

And it hurts. It hurts so badly, but I am too ignorant to notice so.

Oh, how I love these toothbrushes!

Alright, I am stupid, I think.

Please don't answer that.

Actually…

It all began and happened not too long ago.

It just happened, you know?

I never expected it. In fact, I was too shock to even utter a word.

All he did was take my hand and give me a key.

Not any other key, but a key to his pad.

No, not to the Hyuuga complex, of course, but the one he owned (or rented) for himself.

_Himself_, but then later on I found out about his main purpose. I asked him , he answered.

"_I want to…settle in together."_

After those exact words, I was pretty sure my cheeks were burning. Heck, I knew I was burning red all over.

I was too embarrassed to say anything and Neji's staring didn't help very much at all.

I could never forget the amused expression he gave me when I tried so hard to hide my shock, but I failed anyway.

So then, what did I do?

I hugged him.

Eyes wide and mouth agape, I stretched out my arms and hugged him to death. He couldn't breathe properly at that time, but it was everything I could think of at that time.

I was just too shock, so surprised, to say anything but hug him.

Ok, I did say something.

"_I love you! Goodness, yes, I love you!"_

Laugh all you want, please.

Even if I was glowing with happiness and just squealed in joy, I didn't think it gave enough as an answer.

But who cares?

Neji was actually freaked out by my outburst, but he smiled anyway.

That's pretty much what brought me right here, staring at this pair of toothbrushes.

Oh gosh. I can't stop grinning…!

But then I just love him so much it's not even funny!

Just thinking about how I became his girlfriend is still a mystery even to me.

Really, how did we even become together? Ask God, not me.

Neji's just the pompous kingpin-wannabe and I never even imagined myself being together with someone like him…like, for real!

But I don't really think I care anymore, and neither does he.

Voila! We're together, got a problem with that?

I'm sure you don't.

Neji and I are together.

I'm living with Neji.

He's living with me.

And I have never ever expected this.

Sometimes, I want to believe it's all a dream.

But then again waking up every single day with him just proves that it's _not_ a dream.

It's like a dream though. A dream come true, maybe?

Nah, since when did I turn all mushy-gushy?

Still, being together with him like this is…just plain awesome.

I wake up every morning, feeling his presence even though he is not there. When he is, it is even better, with him right there beside me.

And then I come home and then he'll be there all over again. Or vice-versa.

I just have to accept the fact…

The fact that…I'm with him.

I'm with Neji.

I won't even mind if I have to see him every day. I'm happy with him. I don't care if every time I wake up I have to feel him with me. I don't care him waiting for me to come home, or me waiting for him.

It's just the way it is now. And I don't think either of us will trade it for the world.

My grin dropped, but a smile replaced it once again as I held his and my toothbrush in each hand.

I just want to let all this giddy feeling out. But it doesn't really matter as long as it's right there.

Cackling with a grin on my face, I stretched my arms and my whole body, each of the toothbrushes in my hands, to the new morning. To another new day.

Giving out an awakened sound from my throat and still in my pajamas, I raised both of my arms.

Oh yeah, baby! To a new day!

My hair, which is let down from its usual buns, slid down my shoulders to my back; each brown strand is a bit tangled and messy from sleep.

Who cares if I'm having a bad hair day?

Life was good.

-

-

-

-- - --

**Randomness:** Boring? Stupid? Weird? Simple? Awesome? Confusing? Continue? Well, I will, but feel free to leave reviews anyways. I would really love that. And yes, this is still in-progress. As stated before, this is a two-shot. The next one will come out pretty soon, I'm sure. I didn't think this was _that_ good at all, but I only did it for fun (xD)! I hoped you guys enjoyed it though. I'm sorry for any mistake, too.

Also, I personally think that the Japanese ver. of this is way better. So, I would be really happier if you guys also leave reviews for that. As for _Billet-doux of _Cliché's sequel, I am still working on it. Stay tuned! Thank you for reading! (:D)

―_**Pizzypop**_


End file.
